cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Revolution (alliance)
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:white;" | TR Motto: It Ends In Glory! |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | Factbook |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Team Color || Aqua |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Founded || January 8, 2008 by Casshern |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Number Of Members || 82 |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Alliance Strength || 1,200,000 |- | style="background:lightblue;" | IRC || irc.coldfront.net #tr |- | style="background:lightblue;" | In-Game Stats || The Revolution Stats |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | The Hierarchy |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Primearch | *Compstomper |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Hierarchs | * SIRL0INofBEEF * Fred Derf * Skippy |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Aqua Team Senator || * Currently Voting for Johnson of Damaskus. |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:aqua;" | International Relations |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Major Treaties || * oDoAP-MHA * ODP-ACV * MDoAP-Athens * AAT Bloc,with Zenith and TAB(MDoAP) |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Links || * TR Forums * CN Wiki Member List * TR Factbook |} History The Revolution is a Cyber Nations alliance established by Compstomper, Casshern, Cool3atool, Lord Alexander, Raydin, therealsuperjosh and commrade losey. It was announced on the 8th of January 2008 but within only 2 days, The Revolution already had 33 members and a significant alliance strength. Today, The Revolution (or TR), is an Aqua-based alliance of about 75 members with over 1M total nation strength. TR started as a protectorate of MHA. For about three months everything went smoothly and MHA assisted with MHAid chains and guidance. On April 4, several failed attempts at being protected, protecting others and merging with protected alliances led to a leadership crisis. Cool3atool, therealsuperjosh, and commrade losey had already left on their own accords and the survival of the alliance was dependent upon the removal of Casshern and Raydin and the installation of a NATO viceroy. Two surviving leaders, Compstomper who became TR's Primearch and Golden Boy who became TR's Elder Arch, were joined by 1S1K_Kolohe, SIRLOINofBEEF and Jgoods. NATO's viceroyship, initially under The Pansy and then under the leadership of Duncan King, was terminated 30 days into the 60 day term to the satisfaction of all concerned. After discussions with MHA, the biggest announcement of TR's history was made on May 17, 2008. The protectorate agreement with MHA was replaced by an oDoAP treaty. Since then several exciting treaties and treaty upgrades have been signed to guarantee the safety of The Revolution. During the period of the Great War V, 1S1K_Kolohe, Jgoods and Golden Boy departed to alliances directly involved in the conflict leaving a new Hierarch, Fred Derf, to work with Compstomper and SIRLOINofBEEF. Finding itself with conflicting but equal treaties, TR was forced to declare neutrality in the 5th Great War that CN has even seen. On September the 2nd, Skippy was elected Hierarch of Internal Affairs, adding to the still current leadership of Compstomper, SIRL0INofBEEF and Fred Derf. Current Alliance Agreements A current account of TR's signed agreements can be found in this public thread *:*The Holy Code of The Revolution*:* Pre-acclamation: This is the holy Covenant of The Revolution, {TR}. This is the over-law of all members. TR is an Aqua Alliance. The aspirations of the alliance must always come before all members needs, and should be in the minds of all members all the time. Each Member of tR should be working to better the alliance and their comrades. Superiority can only be reached when power is not dependent on the strongest member but on the members’ strength in unity. This alliance strives to achieve unity of the Aqua sphere, and equality amongst all races, colors, tribes and nations. Peace before Dishonor! Part One: Ascension I} A nation wishing to join the Holy Covenant of the alliance TR must honor these attributes; Virtue, Trustworthiness, Valor, Devoutness and Dependability. II} No nation shall be involved in an aggressive war against a fellow alliance unless the have sanctioned orders from the Hierarchy. No nation can hold dual memberships (in this alliance and any other). No nation can uphold any desire to take revenge on any alliance (sanctioned or not), or nation. No nation can assume to hold dual nations – under threat of giving evidence to Admin. No nation can have any other desire other than upholding this Covenant, and they must swear on the honor of their nation that they will do so. III} An applicant wishing to join must submit this information in the appropriate thread on our forums: Nation name; Ruler name: Nation Strength: Link: Previous alliance(s) and position: Member who recruited you: I, (INSERT USER NAME HERE), do hereby confirm my desire to join the ranks of The Revolution and uphold this Covenant above all else. I hereby swear to help achieve the alliances aspirations and hereby affirm the Hierarchy of The Revolution to be my leaders and I swear to conform to their desires, and to protect them with my nation. I swear my allegiance to this alliance and only this alliance as long as I remain a united member of this alliance; I will not disrespect any other member of the alliance and acknowledge the consequences which dishonoring this Covenant will do to me. I know that as long as I remain loyal to this Covenant no harm will become of my nation and I swear my loyalty to the Hierarchy. Hail The Revolution, Hail the Elixir, Hail united superiority. Part Two: The Covenant. I} All members of the alliance swear to uphold this Covenant under threat of expulsion. II} The Covenant is the binding term which holds all members to this alliance, and cannot be broken unless it is dishonored in which case the membership of that nation is null and void and all associations with this alliance are null and void. Part Three: Governing body of TR I} The Hierarchy are the governing enforcers and protectors of the alliance, and are the members of the council. Council has 5 members, (6 total votes), and takes a vote of 4 to make the decision Each member of the hierarchy has the following votes and duties: Primearch: The Supreme Hierarch, The Eternal. Vote counts as 5 in the council. Alliance Overseer, however if a tie occurs, Primearch holds the tie breaking vote. Elder Arch: Hierarch and deputy to the Primearch. Gets one vote in council. Hierarchs: Hierarchs each get one council vote and act as department heads. II} Alphas will be in direct control of one of the follow departments. Alphas not controlling one of the four to be stated departments will answer to the Hierarchy as a whole. Alpha positions: Affluence: (in charge of aid and trade within the alliance). Defense: (in charge of War and Defense within the alliance). FA: (in charge of Foreign Affairs within the alliance). Serenity: (in charge of Internal Affairs within the alliance). Ascension: (in charge of Immigration and Recruitment). Intel: (in charge of gathering intelligence on the game and monitoring nations and alliances growth). III} Arms will be appointed as Alphas and Hierarchs see fit. Arms will answer directly to either their Alphas or Hierarchy member. Arms are to be the personal assistants to the Alphas. IV} Elites are squadron leaders for the military of TR. They will answer to the Alpha of Defense or the corresponding Hierarchy member. V} Spartan: Starting position within TR. This is the core of the alliance. Part Four: Elections I} Primearch will remain Primearch until he resigns himself, or a unanimous agreement of removal is declared by the rest of the Hierarchy. Should the Primearch decide to step down, the Elder Arch will fill his place as Primearch. II} Hierarch elections will be held when needed. If a Hierarch member resigns then that spot will be voted on to be filled. With a vote of 4, the Hierarchy can also remove another member with reasons being clearly stated to all TR. When Hierarch position(s) open, any member of tR is free to run. III} Alphas will be elected every two months. All alpha positions are open to all members of The Revolution IV} Arms and Elites are appointed positions. Alphas and Hierarchs will collectively decide the best applicant. All members are free to apply. V} Emergency elections can be held at any time if a position becomes available. The Hierarchy reserves the right to have emergency appointments if needed. Part Five: War and Defense I} Diplomacy first. TR will follow this statement for all aggressive wars aimed at TR as an alliance, or any single member. We ask that other alliances try diplomacy before any rash actions are taken as well. II} Offensive wars by TR nations that are not sanctioned by Hierarchy will be swiftly stopped and punished. TR prides itself on the fast resolution of all such events. The foreign nation and/or alliance if applicable will be notified and a message will be sent to the offending TR member. If the correct resolution is not met within 24 hours of the message being received, then the offending nation will be declared a rogue. III} All defensive wars within tR will be handled just as swiftly and with the same policy as Offensive. Both nations and foreign alliance if applicable will be notified and a solution is expected to arise within 24 hours. Any nation and/or alliance that refuse to resolve or take proper action to their war against tR will be declared an enemy to the alliance and proper defensive tactics will be employed. IV} All spies and espionage attacks are not sanctioned by TR unless given direct permission. TR will deal with all such attacks with the same 24 hour policy whether they are committed by TR or against TR. Any alliance that suspects a tR nation of espionage in encouraged to alert TR government so a quick solution can be met. V} Tech raiding is very limited. Permission for every raid is required and can be given by the Hierarchy and Alpha of Defense. ONLY nations with the AA of None that are not red or aqua can be tech raided. TR recognizes all alliances of any size as an alliance. Approval exempt status can be applied for and given based on these criteria: 1) Be a member of The Revolution for no less than 30 days. 2) Have a minimum post count of 50 in the TR forums 3) Follow the guidelines set in this thread 4) Sign an agreement of status Part Six: Foreign Relations I} TR is open to any Foreign Relations. If another alliance or nation wishes to start relations with tR, an application for a diplomatic mask can be posted and an embassy will be made for said alliance or nation. Part Seven: Secession. I} A member wanting to end their Covenant with The Order must do so in the correct thread and have to announce this publicly on the tR forums. All current aid or tech deals must be completed before the nation is free to go. Stealing aid or tech is an act of war against tR. Part Eight: The Charter can only be edited by the Primearch, unless permission is given directly from the Primearch to another Hierarchy member. Editing the charter, without the express permission of the Primearch, is considered an act of treason and will be dealt with as one. Signed and upheld by: The Eternal: Compstomper :Official Revolution Seal: http://i118.photobucket.com/albums/o84/JCRY/avatar23494_14.png Become a member of the TR Today! Joining up is easy - just visit our Forum http://s1.zetaboards.com/The_Revolution_CN Register and post in the Boarding station of Entry thread. Category:Aqua team alliances Category:TR Category:Alliances Category:ICE